


Breast Milk

by whitelotuswings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adult Breast Feeding, F/M, No Sex, Slight sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelotuswings/pseuds/whitelotuswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin gets curious about what it's like to breast feed, Dis lets him try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breast Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Beta'd.
> 
> This got stuck in my head due to a combination of late night TV with a random British documentary on breast feeding, going thru Tumbler, and a fact that my hobbit poster is hanging right next to the TV. Brain went bye, bye and wouldn't let me go on with my other fic tell I got this out so yeah. So this is just total randomness. XP

Thorin came home after a long day at the forge, Dis greeted him with a smile as he walked in. 

Once striped of his work clothing, and cleaned up he made the way to the table finding the awaiting plate of food covered in cloth to keep it warm. 

Dis went about pumping him a glass of water, setting it on the table in front of him. She then went about picking up her youngest child from the near by basinet, sitting down in the wooden rocker next to the fire. 

Once settled she loosened her tunic pulling her left breast out into the opening, she then shifted Kili into her left arm holding him close to chest, while grabbing her breast in the her right hand. Placing her teat upon the infants lips, as one of her fingers rubbed the little ones cheek, persuading him to latch on to her. 

It didn’t take much for Kili to latch on and go about suckling the welcome meal from her bosom. Dis let go of her breast, letting her hand drop to the arm on the chair as she sat back, and went about rocking the two of them.

The room went fairly quiet, the only sounds that could be heard where the crackling of the fire, the taps of silverware to the plate as Thorin ate, and if you listen really carefully a faint suckling noise.

After a while of comfortable silence Thorin finally spoke. “Fili in bed already?” asking a question he already knew the answer to due to the absence of the little blond dwarfling.

“He had a very busy day running with all the other children; he was falling asleep as I washed him before bed. I don’t even think he was in bed a minute before he was fast asleep. How was work? ” Dis replied in return.

“We finally got that order of swords done and they are to leave tomorrow.” Thorin said as he finished the last of his food, moving from the table to place the dishes in the sink. He walked over to the fire place, grabbing his pipe from the mantel, along with a bag of tobacco, opening the bag he took a pinch of tobacco placing it in the end of his pipe, returning the bag back on the mantel. Grabbing one of the starter stick from the cup on the mantel, holding one end of stick in the fire tell it lit, placing it to the ended of the pipe as he started it. When his pipe was lit he then moved to sit in the other chair next to the fire place along side his sister.

Thorin took a few puffs from his pipe before he finally spoke. “You can tell that one has the blood of Durin, with that appetite he will become strong.”

“You said that about Fili as well.” Dis said as she laughed slightly at he brother.

“I wonder tho.” 

“Wonder what brother?” 

“What a babe thinks about when they are suckling at the teat?” Thorin asked as he took a few more puffs at his pipe.

“That they have food and will eat tell their little bellies are full.”

“Well don’t you wonder if they will ever remember you did this.” 

“Do you remember suckling from our mother, because I surly don’t.” 

“I remember mother suckling you and brother but no I do not of my self.” Thorin took in a long drag from his pipe holding it in for moment before releasing it slowly in a long stream of white smoke. “What does feel like?” he asked out of the blue.

“Like a babe suckling on your teat. Well maybe the best way I would explain it to you would be, haven’t you ever had a bed mate suck some on your teat, or you theirs? It’s much the same, only without the milk.”

“I see, but did your husband ever wonder what your son get to do everyday, had he ever suckled as his babe dose?” Thorin said as he got up from his chair, dumping the burnt tobacco ash into the fire, setting his pipe back on the mantel.

“Do you wish to try it for yourself brother?” 

This caused Thorin to spin around to look at her in shock. “What do you mean?”

Dis stood up from her chair, Kili in hand, pulling her tunic back over her exposed breast, she then walked over to the basinet setting the now sleeping babe inside. Folding the handles on the basinet upwards she picks it up as she made her way down the hall to her room. “Come” was all she said to her brother as she disappeared from the room. 

Thorin fallowed a few moments later, he entered the hallway just as his sister entered her room. By the time he made to her room she had placed the basinet carrying Kili on a table across from her bed, and was busy tucking the little one in. When she was sure Kili was safe and sound, she crossed the room to her bed pulling her self so she was moved over closer to wall on the opposite side, using some pillows to prop herself up some.

Once settled she spoke “Are you going to come over because I’m not moving.”

“What are you saying?” Thorin said form the doorway confusion spread across his face. 

“You wish to know what it is like to suckle a milking mother’s teat, so come here and do so.” Dis said patting the open area to the right to her on the bed.

Thorin made his way to sit next to her on the bed his back to her feet on the ground. “Are you sure?”

“My husband kept my breast with milk for almost a year after I started to wean Fili. You are not the first grown male that wished to suckle from the teat dear brother.” With that said she lightly grabbed her brother’s arm pulling him to lay down, his head resting slightly on her stomach so he was face to chest with her right breast. 

She reached into her still lose tunic pulling out her right breast only inch away from Thorin’s face. “Do I have to rub my nipple on your lips while rubbing your cheek with my finger to get you to latch or can you figure it out on your own?” she joked with him.

He smiled letting out a small rumble of laughter. “I think I’ll be ok.” He said, taken her breast gently between his left pointer and thumb, moving his head to take the dark perk nub into his mouth, he started sucking like he did many of his bed mates.

He obviously didn’t know the difference between pleasuring a bed mate and just sucking because shortly after he begun she began to laugh lightly at her older brothers actions.

Thorin pulled away slight anger in voice as he spoke. “If you were just going to laugh at me for doing this, why did you let me?”

“I did not allow you to do this so I could make fun of you. I laughed more at myself because I think I explained it wrong when I said it’s similar to what you do to a bed mate.” She said as she moved to grab a small pillow near her placing it under Thorin’s head so he could relax slightly, she then reached her arm over his side, and resting her hand on his back. She then shifted herself lower on the bed as she continued to speak “For one brother please watch your teeth, remember a babe does not have any when it is born. Second let or tongue rest, you’re suckling not licking, last you do not need to suck so hard, it does not take a babe a lot to get milk. Also my breast are tender, when with milk so please be gentle.” 

“I am sorry; I’ll try and be a little gentler.” Thorin said as he moved to take her nipple in his mouth again, this time pulling his teeth back so not to bite her tender numb, sucking very slightly, in return he received the excepted milk. 

Thorin let himself fall in a comfort that only a small part of his subconscious remembered, a memory of simple times long since past He pulled his legs up more onto the bed pulling them closer to his chest into a semi-fetal potion, snaking his right hand under the pillow holding his head, letting his hand fall on his sisters hip, as he started to rube circles with it.

Dis moved her left hand to run her figures thru her brother’s hair, letting her head fall onto the pillow, allowing herself to close her eyes, basking in the comfort of her brother’s presence.  
In truth she allowed Thorin to do this was not really for his curiosity but more for herself, to fill a tiny bit of the void that the loss of her life mate had left. It had only been seven month since his death, but she had only so much time to truly grieve for her loss, she had to stay strong with a young one, and a babe of only a month she didn’t have time to stop. Letting Thorin do this gave her a moment to remember times she once had, and to know that she had someone still there for her.

They laid there for a good twenty minutes, as Thorin suckled her teat, it wasn’t until a small voice broke the peace of the moment. 

“Mommy.” Fili said as he came into the room.

Dis looked up, as Thorin pulled away, pulling his sister tunic over her exposed breast, before he sat up, and pulling himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

“What wrong my child?” she said as she sat up, pulling her tunic closed. Even know she already knew what was wrong, by the look of her sons soaked night gown. 

“I wet the bed.” Fili said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he sniffled a few times trying to hold them back. 

Dis moved off the bed walking over to her son, she kneeled down to better look her child in the eye. “Was it because you didn’t use the chamber pot before bed like you were supposed to?” she questioned her son.

“I didn’t us it.” Fili said as he looked away from his mother.

“Maybe I should let you sleep in your wet bed as punishment, like my mother made your uncles do when they lied about using the chamber pot before bed, and so you know why I make you use the chamber pot before bed.”

Fili’s eyes went wide in surprise as he looked at his uncle, who had his hand over his face, trying to hide his face not in shame, but to cover his smile at the fact his sister mention that.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to.” Fili said as he pleads with his mother, not to punish him.

“Are you going to use the chamber pot before bed and not lie about it?” Dis asked her son.

“Yes I will.” Fili said sifting from on foot to the other.

“Ok go to the washroom and take of your gown off, I’ll be there in a minute.” Dis said as she straightens up. Fili did as he was told and made his way to the end of the hallway into the washroom.

“I can’t believe mother told you about that.” Thorin said standing up, as he walked towards her.

“She also told me that you even know you would stop wetting the bed for years for some reason you wet the bed again for about six month after both Frerin and I were born.” Dis said as she smiled at her brother.

“And should we talk about what you had hidden in the coroner of your mattress, up until you were married?” Thorin smiled back.

This caused them both to break out laughing, that lasted a good minute. Thorin was the first to regain his composer before he spoke. "There is one thing I do not understand tho is that if you check the chamber pot before he goes to bed, why do you let him sleep if it is empty?"

"Because it is never empty, but unless my son is eating soap, I don't think one usually finds soapy water or bubbles in a chamber pot."

"Soap bubbles?" Thorin gave her a look of pure amusement.

"Yes, soap bubbles." Dis gave her brother an equal look of amusement. This caused both of to break out in a fit of laughter again. 

Dis was the first one to speak again. “He's equal parts his father's son, and Durin cunning. But I should go clean Fili." She turned towards the door making her way into the hall, but paused for a moment turning towards her brother once more. "You know, if you want you’re always welcome to come and get drink again if you want. As long as Kili get his first.”

“Thanks.” Thorin said as he moved closer, once within reach he leaned in and lightly kissed his sisters forehead. “I’ll go clean the boy’s bed for you.” 

“Thanks.”

With that they spit up Thorin going one way to Fili’s room to clean the bed, as Dis went the other way to clean up Fili himself.

They both walked away with a smile on their lips, happy in knowing they have someone to fall back on, when they needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did read this, all I ask is "Please don't stone me to death." *goes hides under bed*


End file.
